


Among the Young and Rich

by natacup82



Category: Marvel (Movies), Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: hc_bingo, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has to find a new thing to live for after she’s done taking down everyone involved in her Dad’s trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Young and Rich

Nolan: “You scare me.”  
Emily: “Good.”

 

 _NOW_

“I’m not actually qualified to do this you know,” Nolan says, knotting off an incredibly sloppy stitch.

Emily narrows her eyes, “You wanted to help, so help.”

Bullet wounds are a brand new side effect of punishing the rich and shameless. Normally Emily would deal with it on her own but this is just out of reach.

It’s unfortunate that more and more of these people have armed bodyguards. But sometimes the only way to get things done is to get close. So the occasional flesh wound is just an occupational hazard.

“Yeah well maybe it’s time we look at what’s new in Kevlar,” Nolan sits back and eyes his handiwork, “I’m thinking something skin tight and leather like.”

Emily thinks about that for a second, thinks about that life and rolls her eyes, “I’m not the Black Widow. I don’t want to stand out. I don’t want anyone to remember me.”

She pauses, and then says, “But we should look into the Kevlar.”

*  
 _THEN_

The thing that most heroes don’t mention when they're giving press conferences or smiling for adoring thankful crowds, is that for every person they save there are ten more they don't.

People they don’t think about amid the explosions and high adventure. People who aren't being held hostage by Dr. Doom, who haven’t had the bad luck to cross paths with Magneto. Average people. People like Amanda and her father, like Nolan.

It’s not hard to find the people who destroy the lives of average people as easily as other people change their clothes. And if the heroes of the world aren’t going to do anything about it, if they’re willing to let people have their lives destroyed because some big flashy villain is a bigger target then someone else has to help those people.

Emily will never be the hero who is there in time to save people but she can definitely be the vigilante that makes sure they get revenge.

*  
 _NOW_

It took Emily three years to ruin every person involved in destroying her family.

Three years of giving people swifter justice than they deserve but it's worth it. Worth every ruined career and broken marriage, every fake tear and plastic smile. Worth Daniel and Frank's lives and Jack's freedom.

At times she misses the satisfaction of watching the world crumble out from under someone who has personally wronged her family. Of slowly taking every single point of happiness away from Victoria and Conrad Grayson. It didn’t always go according to her plan, but it happened every time she tried.

Now she has the pleasure of punishing the scum that overruns Manhattan.

Emily might pay in a scar from the hastily stitched graze wound. But watching Kyle Huntington, he’s an entrepreneur in the field of hiding the money he makes off importing cocaine, get dragged out in handcuffs in front of a horde of reporters is almost as good.

*  
 _THEN_

Grayson Manor is burning.

The fire hasn’t spread far enough that Emily has do the good neighborly thing and call for help but she knows it’s there; smoldering in a corner of Charlotte Grayson’s bedroom.

“The Queen is dead, long live the Queen,” Nolan says, raising his phone in toast as he walks across the porch.

“Why are you here Nolan?”

Nolan twirls around, and says, “I’m here to congratulate you! You won. The local news keeps teasing an in depth look at the fall of the Grayson Empire.” He pauses and smirks, “It’s actually kind of tacky; I might make a video about how it’s in poor taste.”

Emily stares at the Grayson house ignoring Nolan for the moment. Smoke is just starting to pour out of one of the upstairs windows.

“It’s not done yet,” Emily says, a brief smile crossing her face and heads back into the house to grab her phone.

The call is quick, just a, “there’s smoke coming out of my neighbor’s window,” but it is deeply, deeply satisfying. Watching that stupid castle by the sea burn and knowing that all of the things the Grayson’s were trying to protect when they destroyed her father are gone and there is nothing they can do about it.

“So what next? All of your enemies are in ruins at your feet. Is there a trip to Disney Land in your future? Or maybe toasting some marshmallows on the ruins next door?”

Emily watches as the first of the fire trucks arrives, the flames visible now.

“I was thinking about maybe moving back to the city.”

“Why? You’ve cleaned up the Hampton's, what’s the point of moving to the city?”

Emily turns away from the window and stares Nolan down, “What do you know about Tony Stark?”

*  
 _NOW_

Emily walks out of the lobby of her hotel and into a group of men in suits that are definitely not expensive enough to be anywhere near this hotel. Cops.

“Ms. Thorne? I’m Agent Coulson.” He flashes a badge, S.H.I.E.L.D., which explains the suit and the number of them, and says, “I need you to come with me to answer a few questions.”

Emily smiles, people like S.H.I.E.L.D. expect fear and immediate submission when they talk to civilians and they are not going to get that. “What is this regarding?”

“We have a few routine questions we like to ask potential witnesses.” He raises his eyebrows, “You were at the Stark Industries Charity Gala the night of the incident with Kyle Huntington correct?”

Emily frowns, “Yes I was there, that was just terrible. Everyone was quite shaken, but thank goodness no one was seriously injured.”

Emily had set things in motion for a verbal confrontation between Huntington and one of his slimy business associates. Somehow they’d thought it was a good idea to smuggle a weapon into a party attended by Captain America. It was incredibly stupid and totally outside of Emily’s plan.

“I’d be happy to answer any questions you have but I’m actually on my way to a business meeting.” Emily hands him a card, “This is my number, my secretary should be able to arrange some time for us to sit down,” and then Emily steps past Agent Coulson and the four other agents he has with him and gets in the car that’s waiting at the curb.

She texts Nolan from the car.

 _We have a problem_

*  
 _THEN_

“Why are we here again?” Nolan asks, looking around at all of the rich, famous and super-powered. He holds out his arm for her, “These people are way out of our league."

“The rich are always in our league.” Emily takes his arm, “Come on, we should mingle.”

They make their way around the room, it’s crowded enough for them to avoid the superheroes and enough people know of Nolan to make it easy to join conversations and gather information.

Emily spots her target, Kyle Huntington, a half an hour before dinner is scheduled to be served. “He’s here and it looks like he’s spotted you. I think it’s time you made a new friend.”

Nolan says, “I’d salute but that probably wouldn’t look so good.”

Emily glares at him, “Just get it done. I only need a few minutes to get what I need.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Emily makes the lift without a problem and then excuses herself to get a drink. Nolan joins her after a few minutes.

“It looks like the show is about to start,” Emily says watching as Huntington's soon to be ex-partner stalks across the room.

“Does this mean I can stop pretending to listen to these people?” Nolan asks, “Because this is incredibly boring.”

Emily smiles, “Just wait.”

They don’t have to wait long before there are raised voices and shoving. And before security can step in someone shouts “GUN” and Emily is pulled down to the floor.

Nolan pulls her behind a table and asks, “Was this a part of your plan? Because this seems a little extreme for you.”

“This is not what I set in motion,” Emily says, she pauses and takes in the scene. Things have already been mostly brought under control, “But we can use this; we just have to step up our timeline.”

*  
 _NOW_

“Do you know why you’re here Ms. Throne?” The agent asks. This is a different one, he hasn’t bothered to give his name yet but the eye-patch and the leather jacket are gave Emily a few suspicions.

“Yes, Agent Coulson said you wanted to interview all of witnesses from the Charity Gala,” Emily smiles at him, “I don’t remember much beyond my initial interview but I’ll try to help if I can.”

He laughs, just a short almost humorless thing, “Right. And do you know why you’re really here?”

“I’m not sure I understand Agent- I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Nick Fury.” Agent Fury sat down across from her, “And I’m talking about the break-in at Liberty Tower that occurred a week after that Charity Gala. The security team was sure they wounded the assailant.”

Emily frowns, “That’s next to Stark Towers correct?”

“It is.”

“That is unfortunate, but I’m not sure how I can help you with that. I don’t I’ve ever been into Liberty Tower.”

Agent Fury tries to stare her down; he’s tougher than most of the people Emily’s had to face off with but she is always prepared. There’s a hit on her credit card on the other side of town for the time period of that break-in.

He breaks first, sitting back and then standing up from the table.

“You should look into it, they have great security,” He walks around the table, “and they’re great shots.”

“Good for them. I’m not a fan of farming out security; I can take care of myself.”

He smiles, “We’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have ridiculous ideas. Like what would Emily do after she's done seeking her revenge. And what if she had to do that in the Marvel Universe. Sometimes my friends encourage these ridiculous ideas and we get this; which is an experiment in both format and mixing fandoms. For hc_bingo prompt: bullet wounds. Thanks to shoemaster for looking at this while in progress. Any additional errors are my own.


End file.
